hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Lance
Sara Lance is a supporting character that appears in Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow. After she joined Rip Hunter's team, she slowly developed feelings for Hulk, another newcomer to the team. History Current timeline Aiding Rip Hunter In January 2016, Sara was in a bar in Tibet. She helped a women who was being assaulted by a drunk man in the bar. Sara is then intercepted by Rip Hunter who claimed he has "come a long way to meet her". From here, she joined Rip Hunter's team in a plot to end Vandal Savage's rule over the world in the year 2166. She visited Nyssa al Ghul who was imprisoned in Nanda Parbat. Sara told Nyssa she would not leave her in this cell, however Nyssa told her it was her choice to stay and told Sara to leave this place and never come back. Sara then visited her sister and after a training session she bid her farewell, with Laurel urging Sara to leave the Canary identity behind, for Laurel alone to endure, and become the White Canary instead. After being given the White Canary suit by her sister, Sara joined the team and traveled back to 1975. After she, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were forced to sit out on a mission, they decided to go out for drinks. When a guy bothered her, she beat him and his friends up. Snart and Rory joined the fray and they ended up beating everyone attacking them. As they returned, they were just in time helping the team fight off Chronos, a Bounty Hunter working for the Time Masters. The team was confused as they learned they were never selected because they were legends. Rip told them they were meaningless for history and that is why he selected them. The team was shocked but after exchanging thoughts they decided to keep going. They would stop Savage and become legends of the future, or die trying. Still in 1975, Sara and the team traveled to Norway and attempted to intercept a nuclear warhead auction ensuing between Vandal Savage, Damien Darhk and other buyers. The team managed to infiltrate the place and wanted to kidnap Savage. To avoid suspicion they began to bid as well which resulted in them accidentally buying the warhead. Damien Darhk confronted them and things escalated quickly. In a massive brawl the team managed to defeat the buyers and everyone present. Savage escaped and activated the warhead. The team managed to contain the blast and left. She then returned with Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson to Ivy Town, where they confronted a 25-year old Martin Stein. The older Martin Stein was hugely annoyed as she started to shamelessly flirt with his younger version. The younger version invited them all at his place. As they talked about his inventions Sara shared a joint with young Martin, who was clearly trying to seduce her. Older Martin told her to stop flirting with his younger version as his younger version was about to meet his wife. He mentioned he could not have a sexy assassin from the future distracting him as he was about to join his wife. Sara was amused that he just called her sexy. As they tried to steal the device from young Martin, he came in and told them he doubted if they were actual scientists. As he threatened to call the cops, Sara knocked him out. Older Martin was shocked that she knocked him out. The group tracked down the missing piece of Palmer and Sara defeated the guards and took the piece back. The group then left for the ship. Young Martin barged in the ship, old Martin gave him the device and wished him the best. They then learned Snart, Palmer and Rory were in trouble. The group went to the mansion and fought Savage and his troops. Having vanquished his troops and Savage knocked down, Khufu and Chay-Ara attacked him. Khufu managed to stab him but Savage told him it had to be wielded by Chay-Ara. Savage stabbed Khufu in the chest and killed him. He injured Chay-Ara and was about to kill her when the rest of the team saved her and took off. The group conversed as they expressed doubt about if they could even do anything useful. Rip told them Savage was still in play and asked them if they would help him trying to stop him. The group agreed and promised they would take down Savage for Khufu. The group went to Leipzig. Rip explained to the group that Kendra had fragments of the knife in her arteries which had to be removed to save her. He mentioned that they could not timejump since Kendra would not survive this. The team was skeptical but Rip told them his idea was still to stop Savage and save the future. Rip said that he had explained darker times and had seen men of steel die and Dark Knights fall and had still completed his missions. Sara spoke with Rip in private and told him that she knew he did not have a plan and that his rousing speech was only to convince himself. Sara opted that since they could not kill Savage they could perhaps slow him down. Quoting Ra's al Ghul she told him that they could cripple his finances to slow him down for decades. They found out where the money of Savage was stored but Rip told Sara he wanted to go alone as he did not want more people to die on his mission. Sara, Leonard and Rory wanted to join, however Rip told them Sara was enough. At the bank they met Mr. Blake and handed him expensive jewelry to store. As he left, they checked the computer. However Sara noted to Rip that Blake was a trained swordsman, his secretary armed and his guards mercenaries. Rip did not quite believe they would try to kill her but they soon got confronted by the group. Sara drew out a knife and she and Rip engaged the group in a fight. Sara killed all of them and Rip calmed her down just in time before she murdered Blake as well. They took Blake to the ship where Rip questioned her about her murderous rage. Sara mentioned she was suffering from bloodlust and that she was a murderous monster. Rip and Sara then started to question Blake and offered to let him leave unharmed if he helped them. Blake mentioned that Rip was known to Savage and his followers as the Khareep (the stranger). Blake told Sara Rip had tried to kill Savage 4000 years ago in Egypt. Rip was known to them as a devil or monster and that he would not protect them as Rip was only bound on killing Savage. Sara talked to Rip and he told her that he had tried to kill Savage before but failed as he hesitated. Sara and Rip continued questioning Blake who told them they could find Savage his treasure at a gathering this evening. Rip asked about the most prized treasure of Savage; the vessel. Blake told them the vessel were the remains of Prince Khufu. Rip was bound on going to the meeting but Sara told him they should bring the entire team. However they were gone or helping Kendra they were forced to go by themselves. Sara posed as the lover of Blake as they infiltrated the gathering. They left Blake tied up in the trunk and went into the gathering. Sara and Rip danced as they checked out the meeting. Rip mentioned he did not consider her a monster but that she was just a person haunted by a past. He told her that just like him she would get better and her drive to improve herself would allow her to better herself. Sara took out two guards and they found a hidden room were Khufu was displayed. As they wanted to move the body they got cornered by Blake and his men and were quickly overpowered and tied up. Brought before Savage he told them about his past with Jack the Ripper and that by using the blood of Khufu and Kendra he can share it with his followers which expands their lifespan with hundreds of years. Savage questioned Rip and realized that he was hating him for what he was about to do to his family. He took the watch of Rip containing pictures of his wife and child. As Savage boasted the rest of the team suddenly burst in and engaged the followers of Savage. During the massive fight Sara faced Mr. Blake while Rip fights Savage. Sara managed to overpower Blake but does not kill him. Rip injured Savage but Savage mentioned he will heal and come after his family. The team talked with each other and Rip mentioned each of them inspired him as they bury Carter. Traveling to the Cold War The group traveled to Washington D.C. in 1986. Rip Hunter explained to them they would steal information from the Pentagon regarding Vandal Savage. Splitting up, Palmer and Snart managed to steal a key card which allowed Sara and Kendra dressed up as soldiers access to the secret files while Rory provided a distraction. However, as the alarm went off Sara and Kendra got confronted by security. Forced to fight, Kendra lost control of her Hawk side. Kendra began to injure soldiers but the team managed to retrieve her and busted their way out of the Pentagon. Back at the ship, the team began to argue about what went wrong and their mistakes. Rip told them he had managed to wipe the video footage of the Pentagon. From the stolen file, the team learned Savage had gone to Russia. As the team traveled to the USSR they got followed by the bounty Hunter Chronos. Rip lured in fighter jets of the USSR and tricked them into shooting down Chronos. However, in the process their ship was forced to crashland. The team learned that Savage is involved in a project of building some kind of weapon. Snart wanted to kill the female lead scientist to stop the project, however Palmer wanted to talk to her. As Snart and Palmer went out, Sara talked to Rip and told him Kendra was growing unstable. Rip told Sara to talk to her as she had experience in getting her warrior side under control. Sara was hesitant but agreed to try. She talked to Kendra and invited her for a training match. During the sparring, Kendra turned into her Hawk form and knocked down Sara. Sara lost control and nearly killed Kendra before controlling herself and running off. Sharpening her knives, Sara was sad but Kendra came to her and wanted more training. As Sara told her she doubted she was still human behind her bloodlust, Kendra explained that she believed Sara needed to regain control of her human side while Kendra would need to control her warrior side. The two started sparring in an attempt to find out if this is true. Sara and Kendra later learned Palmer, Stein, and Rory had been captured while trying to stop project Firestorm. Rip explained that if Stein would tell his secrets to the Russians they would create an army of Firestorms and destroy the world. The team learned that their friends had been captured in a Gullag. Snart and Rip argued but Sara told them they could contact the Bratva in order to get in the prison. Rip, Snart and Sara confronted a high ranking member of the Bratva. He distrusted them and ordered his men to attack. Sara defeated his men and they managed to convince the Bratva to help them. Using their information, the team made a plan to attack the prison. Rip did not want Kendra and Jefferson engaged in the mission as they could not get captured by Savage. Rip later talked to Sara and showed her that Star City as well as the rest of the world would get destroyed by Project Firestorm if Savage would succeed. Rip told her that if they could not get Stein back she would have to kill him. Sara talked to Snart, who knew Rip wanted her to kill Stein if necessary. Snart told her that Rip considered them as pawns who are expendable, however Sara told him she would kill Stein if necessary to save the future. Snart and Sara infiltrated the prison, however Snart told her he would save Mick and she could get Stein. Sara was left by herself to save Stein. She managed to take down multiple guards but Stein got moved into the lab out of her reach. Sara took out a sniper and prepared to use his rifle to kill Stein, however Jefferson managed to get close and took out the power of the prison. Creating a massive prison riot, Sara could take the shot at Stein but Snart convinced her not to do it. Jefferson managed to save Stein, and the entire team made it out alive. The team shared a bottle of stolen vodka and they celebrated their first victory as a team. Sara mentioned to Rip that when serving the League of Assassins it was unthinkable to not take out a target. Rip complimented her and said that it was her humanity getting on top again. The ship was then attacked by Chronos and during the attack they got knocked out of the time stream. Bored, Sara takes the Jumpship to a bar in Tibet. She helps a women who was being assaulted by a drunk man in the bar. The woman asks Sara if she can repay her for helping, and Sara agrees. The woman is seduced by Sara and the two have wild sex in a motel room, though the woman eventually takes charge and roughly grinds against Sara. The following morning, Sara leaves the woman alone in bed the following morning. Star City 2046 The team found themselves in Star City and noticed the city was heavily damaged. As they wondered why was there a Smoak logo standing on the Palmer Tech building they learned that they were stranded in 2046. The Green Arrow appeared but he did not seemed to recognize Sara or Ray and he attacked them. During the firefight Sara was skeptical that the Green Arrow was actually Oliver Queen. The team was forced to retreat. Sara questioned Rip about Star City being wrecked. Rip explained to the team that this future is not bound to happen, if they would defeat Savage and return back to their own timeline they can avoid any of this. The team deduced that they can use some of the Palmer technology to get the ship flying again. Sara insisted that she would come with the rest of the team to get the tech. Rip was against it as she is to connected to this city. Sara threatened to fight him if he tried to stop her. Rip, Rory, Snart and Sara made their way through the ravaged town and Sara noted that this would never have happened unless her father and Team Arrow would all have been killed. As the team made their way to the former building of Palmer tech a massive firefight between two gangs broke out. The team hid away in the bus and they saw the Green Arrow engage the gangs. As the Green Arrow got shot, Sara ran out to help him. Finding the Green Arrow, she learned that he was in fact Connor Hawke; Oliver Queen had been killed and he had assumed the mantle of the vigilante. The two got confronted by Deathstroke, Sara asked who he was but learned the man was the son of Slade Wilson and had destroyed the city with an army and turned it into chaos. Rip, Connor, and Sara were forced to retreat as his gang closed in on them. Category:Females Category:Superheroes